herofandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Howard
Scott Howard is the son of Harold Howard and his late wife, the cousin of Todd, the boyfriend of Boof and the main protagonist of the 1985 film Teen Wolf and it's 1986 animated series. He is played by Michael J. Fox in the film and Townsend Coleman in the animated series. Fox also portrayed Marty McFly from The Back to the Future series and voiced Stuart Little. ''Teen Wolf (1985 film) Scott is seventeen years old and lives with his widow father Harold in the town of Beacontown, attends the town's high school with his friends Stiles and Boof and is a member of the school's basketball team The Beavers. He is in love with Pamela Wells whose in a relationship with Mick McAllister, a member of the Beaver's rival team The Dragons. Following a recent game, Scott starts to notice changes in his body which continues when he is attending a party, causing Scott to return home. Upon arriving home, Scott locks himself in the bathroom and becomes a werewolf. Harold calls for Scott to open the door, and when he does, he sees that his father has become a werewolf too. Harold explains to Scott about their family's werewolf gene and says that he never told Scott about it because it sometimes skips a generation and hoped it would pass by Scott. During a basketball game, Scott accidentally changes into his wolf form which at first stuns the crowd, but it soon amazes them when Scott shows off his skills. Scott soon becomes popular and spends most of his school time as The Wolf and soon wins over Pamela whilst unaware of Boof's affections for him (which she has had since childhood). However, Pamela only wanted a one night stand with Scott and wished to stay with Mick and so Scott finally reciprocates Boof's feelings. Scott later gets into a confrontion with Mick over his affair with Pamela, causing Scott to change into his wolf form and claw Mick and ends up making people think he's a monster. As he prepares to take part in the championship basketball game, Scott decides to stay in his human form to take part. Mick constantly fouls Scott and ends up being benched, giving Scott two free shoots. He succeeds in shooting both baskets and puts the Beavers ahead and wins the game. During the celebrate, Pamela approaches Scott, only to be snubbed by him as he goes over to Boof instead and celebrates with her and Harold. ''Teen Wolf (1986 animated series) Despite being based on the film, the series has some differences: in the film, Scott's wolf form is publicly known, whilst in the series, only his family, Stiles and Boof now. The town is called Wolverton instead of Beacontown. In the film, Scott is an only child and his only known relative is Harold, but in the series, he has a cute and tomboyishly pretty younger sister named Lupe and grandparents from Transylvania. It seems in this series that the werewolf gene does not skip a generation since Scott, Harold, Grandma and Grandpa all have it though Lupe has yet to know if she's got it (though it seems she does as she has started to grow fangs). ''Teen Wolf Too'' Scott does not appear in the sequel to the 1985 film due to it focusing on his cousin Todd. He is however mentioned. Gallery Imagetwshwf.jpg|Scott's werewolf form imagetwcsh.jpg|Scott in the Teen Wolf animated series imagetwcshwf.jpg|Scott's werewolf form in the Teen Wolf animated series imagetwcthf.jpg|Scott with Harold, Lupe, Grandpa and Boof Trivia *Scott is the inspiration of Scott McCall, the protagonist of the 2011 Teen Wolf TV series. Both are also werewolves, play sports and have a friend named Stiles. However unlike Scott Howard who was a born werewolf and was raised by his father, Scott McCall became a werewolf after being bitten by an Alpha named Peter Hale and lives with his mother. Also whilst Scott Howard plays basketball, Scott McCall plays lacrosse. *Scott is similar to Robbie as both are the protagonist and both are at first in love with a girl who isn't interested in them (Pamela and Vixen). Both also have a female friend who has feelings for them that go unnoticed until near the end of the film (Boof and Donner). Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Teen Wolf Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:In Love Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Animals Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Strong-Willed Category:Self-Aware Category:Neutral Good Category:Fighter Category:Loyal Category:Hope Bringer Category:Pure Good